


Blood-Born

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [225]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AIDS, Blood, Diagnosis, Gen, Illness, Sickness, angsty, blood-born illness, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: The Winchesters get sprayed with blood all the time, and so far, they've been lucky.This time, Sam's not lucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: This is angsty. Sam is incredibly sick from a blood-born illness (it's unstated, but it's AIDS and he's received no treatment).

Life is pretty normal, for the Winchesters. They hunt. They drive. They eat, they sleep. Dean gives Sam shit. They repeat it all over again.

Sam sweats through the night, now. He doesn’t know what that’s about, just assumes the Men of Letters thermostat is finally giving way. It’s half a century old, after all, Sam figures that it’s probably it’s time.

He’s tired a lot, too. And he’s losing weight. But that’s just stress. They’ve been working a lot of tough jobs lately, after all.

The weird swellings are a little harder to explain away, so Sam honestly just ignores them. Bodies do weird things for weird reasons. He could be having an allergic reaction to laundry detergent or something. It’s just something that will go away.

It doesn’t, and nor does anything else, but Sam has a job to do and is an expert at ignoring things he doesn’t want to see.

Things go downhill. He’s too tired to be working, not that he wants to try to tell Dean that. But that’s how things go wrong, how he ends up bleeding profusely from a wound in his thigh, how Dean ends up bringing him to the hospital. Sam needs a transfusion that badly, apparently, Dean isn’t even willing to fuck around, to try to fix Sam up at home.

Sam wakes up, checked in to a room, hooked to an IV, and his brother sitting by his side. Dean offers him a smirk. 

“Good to see you back,” he says. “’Bout worried you wouldn’t even be conscious for our great escape.”

That sounds well and good, but Sam isn’t even sure he can get up right then, and tells Dean so. Dean’s face falls. “Yeah, ‘bout that…” he begins. “I kinda told the doctors. Ya know, that you’ve been sick. They’re looking into it. I thought, maybe no big thing, but if you can’t…maybe we should stick around.”

Sam nods once, too tired to continue, and wonders if that’s the injury and subsequent transfusion, or whatever else is going on. He doesn’t have time to ponder it, before he’s drifting off again.

* * *

He wakes again with the room full of voices. A doctor. No, wait. Two doctors, and Sam frowns in confusion, because what would require two doctors to tell him.

They notice he’s awake, and one of them clears her throat. “Sam Winchester?” she asks, like she needs confirmation, like this isn’t his room, like he isn’t the patient in the bed.

He nods regardless.

She clears her throat again. Your lab results came back,” she says.

Sam wasn’t even aware that they took labs, although he supposes it makes sense. He nods.

Then he catches her eyes, and knows exactly what she’s going to say before she even says it. It’s never good news, not when they look like that.

He swallows, then forces himself to keep meeting her eyes. He supposes that it’s time to face it, now.


End file.
